Konoha High
by Rena1ssance
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like if Naruto went to school? Inspired by the Ending Theme Song 2 clip of Shippuden. High school is complicated enough without intricate love webs.. On hiatus review if you want it continued. Thanks
1. Konoha High

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
This is my first time writing, please bear with me for any OC-ness. I'd appreciate any reviews - ideas or positive criticism =)  
If any part of this story is similar to another, it was not on purpose~ and great minds think alike =P

**1. Konoha High**

The rain poured down in icy streams, drenching Konoha. Branches whipped back and forth ferociously as the wind howled through the darkened streets, beating the houses and causing them to groan and creak. Although the sky was bleak and overcast, the streets glowed with warmth from the lights. The main road twinkled under the swinging lanterns that hung outside shops and houses, illuminating the path to Konoha High.

A lone figure trudged along the muddy path, hoisting his bag over one shoulder. He held a black umbrella, and the rain pattered down around him in musical notes. He gave a deep sigh as he looked ahead.

Konoha High was situated in the midst of a grassy plain, that was more brown than green due to the rain and mud. The school was painted in shades of cream, and spouted a green tiled roof.

_Hmm, no fence. _He thought, observing the school. _Either the kids at this school are geeks that don't wana leave school, or try-hards that will leave _regardless. He ran a hand through his hair distractedly. Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, he pushed open the door of Konoha High.

A middle aged woman sat at the reception table, filing papers. Her black hair was cropped short, with a neat fringe that framed her dark eyes. She smiled warmly at him.  
"Uh, 'scuse me…"  
"Shizune," the woman said smiling.  
"Shizune, I'm the transfer student…"  
"Ah yes, we have been expecting you. Here's your schedule. The principal would like a word with you. You'll find her in through the last door on your left."  
She paused and frowned before whispering, "mind your manners. She's in a bad mood this morning."

The male student gave an uncertain nod and followed the woman's directions. He stood in front of a wooden door that had gold letters spelling the word: Principal. Pushing his hair out of his eyes, he raise his hand and gave a brisk knock. He waited for a response.  
"Uh, one moment!" called a female voice.

The student waited, hearing objects being thrown together, pens clattering, glass clinking, and the principal's mumbling. The principal finally cleared her voice and called out for the student to enter.

The student blinked and rubbed his eyes. In front of him was a woman who looked too young to be a principal. Her hair was long and blonde, tied in two pigtails, which was not professional. She wore a low cut silk grey blouse and an emerald green jacket. A thick black leather belt encased her slim waist, matching her black pants and shiny stilettos.

"Good morning, you must be the transfer student Uzumaki Naruto. Welcome to Konoha High. I am the principal of this school. You can address me as Tsunande Sama. The class prefects will be here soon to give you a guide of the school, and show you to your class."  
Naruto gave a small smile.  
_I wonder if she's been drinking. I can smell sake on her breath. That probably explains why she took so long – she was trying to hide the bottle.  
A knock at the door interrupted Naurto's thought and he turned to see who it was.  
"Tsunande Sama, may we please come in?" asked a sweet voice.  
__Geek. _Naruto thought automatically and folded his arms.

The door opened and a girl with long strawberry hair walked in. Naruto's eyes popped open in surprise.  
_I wonder if this is a form of bullying – dying someone's hair pink is pretty slack. They even got her eye brows. But she's kinda cute.  
Despite the unusual colour of her hair it complimented her appearance. Her fair skin was smooth without blemish, and her eyes glinted like deep pools of emerald water. She bowed to the principal in respect._

"Naruto, this is Sakura, one of our top students, and Shikamaru our male prefect," said Tsunade gesturing to the students.  
Naruto peered behind the girl and saw a boy leaning against the doorframe. He glanced at Naruto with lazy eyes. His hair was pulled up into a high ponytail so that it spiked out like a pineapple, his hands were tucked in his pockets, so that he appeared relaxed, and slightly lazy.  
He nodded at Naruto, "yo."  
Naruto nodded in acknowledgement, and turned back to look at the girl. She was dressed the school uniform – a Japanese sailor styled uniform that consisted of a dark blue pleated skirt, and a long white sleeve blouse and a blue sailor styled collar and red bow.  
She frowned as she saw Naruto look her up and down.  
"Follow us," Sakura said, turning away.

They took Naruto to the uniform store, where he purchased a pair of blue slacks, a white collared shirt with the school emblem of a leaf. Once appropriately dressed, they took a quick tour around the school and eventually came to the class 2B.  
"This is our class," Sakura said, and slid the door open.  
"Kaka Sensei, we brought the transfer student," she called, and entered the classroom. Shikamaru sighed and followed after Sakura.


	2. The First Day

Hi erin98nimisha, thank you for your supportive review! i've written a lot since i was little, wanting to be an author and all, but i've never let anyone read my stuf because I was embarrassed~ but here its ok, coz no-one really knows me XD i hope my story can live up to your expectations =)

Jaycee~ thanks for the spelling correction.

**2. The First Day**

Naruto stared at the door, tossed his bag over his other shoulder and followed after Shikamaru. The room was buzzing with excitement as the students eyed him with curiosity, whispering to one another in hushed voices.  
The teacher, correctly known as Kakashi Sensei, glanced up from a book he held. His long silver hair was spiked, and his fringe covered his left eye. He wore a black scarf that was wrapped around his neck, obscuring the lower half of his face. He wore a dark blue button up shirt, which was covered by a green-grey vest. He shut the book with a snap, and the class looked at Kakashi Sensei expectantly.  
"We have a new student today. Would you like to introduce yourself?" asked Kakashi Sensei.  
Naruto picked up a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board in large block letters.  
"Uzumaki Naruto! I love ramen, and I hate waiting for ramen to cook." He said loudly, with a huge grin on his face.

Naruto looked at the sea of faces. Some of girls had blank faces, Shikamaru and a few of the other students looked bored, while some of them were smiling in a way that made his stomach flip uncomfortably.  
"Class, I want you to make Naurto feel welcomed and adjust to Konoha High. Do you remember our class motto?"  
"People who don't value their team mates are scum," chorused the class. The students in the back corner snickered.  
"Okay, Naruto, why don't you take the empty seat next to…" Kakashi Sensei scanned the room, "Sasuke and Hinata."  
Naruto followed Kakashi Sensei's eyes, and saw an empty seat next to a boy who had ink-black hair. His skin was fair, contrasting with the dark bangs that framed his face. His dark eyes narrowed as Naruto slipped into the seat beside him.  
"Nice to meet you!" said Naruto, who was rewarded with a snort from Sasuke.  
"Hn," he said as he turned away.

Naruto turned to the other side of the table. Hinata had long black hair that glinted blue in the light. Her eyes were a pale blue, almost grey, and her face was flushed.  
"Nice to meet you," Naruto said, smiling at her. She blushed furiously, stammering a quiet reply.  
"Ni-nice, to meet you."  
Naruto felt the back of his neck prickle and he turned around and saw a boy glare at him. His eyes were the same colour as the girl, but his long hair was a rich silky brown. Naruto looked at the boy, then at Hinata.  
_I don't think she's his girlfriend. Maybe that's his sister. He seems kind of protective.  
He was saved from responding to the menacing glare when the bell rang.  
"Class you're dismissed. Be ready for fourth period, we'll be starting a new project," called Kakashi Sensei as he sailed out the door._

As soon as Kakashi left a swarm of girls approached Naruto. Naruto grinned thinking that the class was nice, until he realized that they were headed towards Sasuke. Almost all the girls had crowded around Sasuke, except for Hinata. The brown haired boy now stood by her seat. Naruto stood and walked over to the boy.  
"Hi, what's your name?" Naruto asked.  
"Hyuuga Neji." The boy replied stiffly.  
"Are you two together or something?" Naruto asked, noticing Neji's protective stance and glare.  
Hinata's face turned as red as a tomato, and Neji looked as if he had choked on something bad.  
"N-no, no!" stuttered Hinata.  
"I'm her cousin," Neji said composing himself.  
Naruto laughed, his hand scratching his head in embarrassment.  
"Welcome to Konoha High, Naruto-kun!" called a voice.  
Naruto turned and saw a boy with a bowl cut dash in front of him.  
"I am Rock Lee, the beautiful green beast captain of the soccer team!"  
"Uh, nice to meet you eyebrow – uh, Lee," Naruto replied, staring at Lee's eyebrows. He had never seen anyone with such thick eyebrows before.  
"Do you play soccer Naruto-kun?" he asked.  
"Yeh, I can play," he replied.  
"That is great! We must play together one day soon!"  
Naruto nodded.  
_Any friend is better than no friend._

"Oooh Sasuke-kun, you're so funny!" gushed a giggling voice.  
Naruto turned and saw a girl with a long blonde ponytail swish her hair to the side.  
"Oh, please," Sakrua cut in, "Ino stop being such a blonde."  
"What did you say Forehead girl?" retorted Ino.  
Sasuke stood up silently and stalked out of the room. The girls watched him go, lips pouted.  
"Great, you made him angry. Nice one pig," Sakura shot back.  
"Sakura-chan!" Lee called out and waving his arms around his head, even though Sakura was only two desks away.  
Sakura lifted her hand in a small wave and made her way towards the group. Other students were inching closer, trying to get some insight into the new student.  
"Hi Lee," she said.  
"Thank for your good work! You are such a dedicated prefect," he said enthusiastically.  
Sakura smiled and nodded, "Thank you Lee, that's very nice of you."  
"So what happens during lunch break? Does everyone just hang out in the classroom?" Naruto asked, thinking about his previous assumptions that everyone might be a geek. Except for the try-hards that were sitting in the back corner.  
"Pretty much. You can grab food from the cafeteria though and come back," Sakura replied, bringing out a bento box.  
"Cool, I've never been to a cafeteria before," Nartuo mumbled.  
"Where did you go before coming here?" asked a voice.

Naruto looked behind him and saw a pretty girl smiling. Her hair was twisted into two buns, making her look like a cute asian doll.  
"I was home schooled," he replied, giving a loop-sided grin.  
"Seriously? Isn't that kind of lonely?" the girl asked.  
Naruto shrugged, "It was all I knew. So I was a little nervous coming here. I don't think I can remember everyone's names!"  
"I'll remind you what my name is if you forget. It's Ten Ten," she said smiling.  
"Hmm, Ten Ten..." mumbled Naruto, scrunching his face up as he concentrated.  
_Sakura, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Lee, Ten Ten... I think my head is gona explode.  
_"I could always engrave it on you if you want," Ten Ten said with a grin, spinning a pen knife effortlessly across her fingers like a pen.  
"Uh, no, no! I'll remember you. Ten Ten. Got it."  
The other students laughed with Ten Ten, "I was kidding Naruto." she said laughing, and used the pen knife to slice open her lunch, which was wrapped in plastic.  
"Oh, okay. Thats good." he said, laughing nervously.

The Bell rang, and Naruto gave a sigh of relief. He had never wished class would start, but everyone was still milling around, finishing their meals. It was only ten minutes later did Naruto realise why. Kakashi Sensei was not a punctual person.  
"Okay class, to your seats! I'm going to be sorting you all into groups for the next assignment."


	3. Group Work

**3. Group Work**

The students rushed to their seats, anxious about what Kakashi Sensei had prepared for them. Kakashi Sensei began to call out names from a list he held in his hand.  
"Group one – Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee, and Ten Ten. Group two…"  
Naruto squirmed in his seat. He was going to be put in a group. He was secretly hoping to be placed with Sakura, and hoping not to be in the same group as the jerk Sasuke.  
"Group seven – Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto…"  
_Yes!_ Shouted Naruto's mind.  
_No way!_ _That is so unfair…_ Sakura thought.  
"Uchiha Sasuke…"  
_Oh yeh!_ Yelled inner Sakura, pumping her fist in the air.  
_Aww what!?_ Naruto thought, his heart dropping.  
"Where's Sasuke?" asked Kakashi looking at the class.  
The students looked at one another, murmuring.

Sasuke stood on top of the school roof, looking past the fence at the view below him. The bell had rung, but Sasuke did not move. The rain was now falling in a soft mist, leaving diamonds in his hair, as the moisture clung to him. He didn't know what he was doing out on the roof alone, but it was better than being in the classroom, surrounded by fan girls who knew nothing about him, except for his name and appearance. He gripped the metal bar in front of him, and knew he was lying to himself. It wasn't because of the girls. He was use to them. It was because of his older brother, Itachi. Itachi was coming back home next week because his university exams were over.

"Ah, Sasuke. You're late. You'll have to stay back to make up for lost time," said Kakashi, as Sasuke walked through the door. Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement as he took his seat. Raindrops glistened in his hair, and his shirt clung to him as if it were damp.  
_I wonder where Sasuke has been. I doubt he got his head jammed down a toilet._ Naruto thought amused.  
"Group eight – Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Inuzuka Kiba."  
"Hey, Sasuke," Naruto whispered loudly.  
Sasuke didn't look up. He continued to rest his head on his hands, his fingers gripped together tightly.

"Teme…" Naruto grumbled.

"Group ten - Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji."

Sakura cast a smug glance at Ino, who stuck her tongue out, annoyed at Sakura's fortune. Then she smirked and pointed at Naruto.  
"Those are all the groups. Your assignment is based on family and culture. You have one month to complete the task. Get to know your group members and their family and culture. You will be presenting your findings to the class. Okay, English books out. Kiba, read chapters four to six." Kakashi instructed.  
Kiba had messy brown hair, and strange red markings on his cheeks, enhancing his wild appearance and making him seem like a dangerous boy. He complained loudly about having to read, but gave in when Kakashi Sensei ignored him.

As sixth period ended, the sun broke through the clouds. Golden rays of sunlight filtered into the room, lightening the mood and excitement.  
"Did you guys want to come hang at my place? We can use the assignment as an excuse…"  
People began to chat to one another about the assignment.  
"Sasuke-kun, are you okay?" asked Sakura. Her eyebrows knitted together in concern. Sasuke nodded stiffly. The tip of his fingers turned white from the force at which he gripped his hands together.  
"You missed out on hearing the groups being called," Sakura continued.  
"Yeh, guess who's in your group," Naruto said, elbowing Sasuke. The action seemed to wake Sasuke from his stupor.  
"What?" he looked at them blankly.  
"You're in a group with Sakura-chan and I," Naruto declared proudly, grinning at Sakura. He hoped adding chan to her name would win him some points, but Sakura was focused on Sasuke.  
"So, who's house we gona crash first?" persisted Naruto.  
"If you _crash_ anything in my house, I'll crush your head," Sakura threatened.  
"Let's go to your place," Sasuke said, turning to face Naruto.  
"Mine?" echoed Naruto.


	4. Naruto's Place

Thanks nikashannaro10 =)  
I really appreciate everyone's reviews.  
I have a few ideas for pairs in the future, but if anyone would like to offer who they like, feel free to~ although no guarantees =P

**4. Naruto's Place**

Sasuke and Sakura followed Naruto to his house, walking queitly. The streets were busier now that the rain had stopped. Children ran past them, splashing water onto the teenage students as they stepped into puddles.  
Inner Sakura fumed, _those brats! They deserve a beating._

Naruto stopped at an apartment block and turned to Sasuke and Sakura.  
"This is my place. Excuse the mess, I've only just moved in," he said with a sheepish grin. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out his keys. They entered the apartment block and followed Naruto up three flights of stairs to the top floor.  
"Are your parents home?" asked Sakura, as Naruto opened the door.  
Naruto hesitated, his hand gripping the door knob.  
"No, there's no one home," he replied.

Sakura gasped as they entered. Towers of boxes, and empty ramen cups were strewn around the room, the kitchen sink had unwashed dishes waiting to be cleaned, and a bottle of milk sat on the counter.  
Sasuke surveyed the room with curiosity. It didn't look like a place where adults who home-schooled their kids would live.  
"Are your parents at work?" asked Sasuke.  
Naruto looked down and began picking up empty ramen cups. He shook his head, causing his blonde hair to fall into his eyes. When Naruto looked up at Sasuke, Sasuke jolted in surprise. Naruto's eyes were intense, emotions swarming and battling within him. Beneath Naruto's mask of being a loud and cheerful person, his eyes revealed that he was actually sad and lonely. Sasuke blinked, and the sadness in Naruto's eyes disappeared.  
"So, who wants ramen?" he asked cheerfully.

The three of them sat on the ground, eating off a low table. Sakura brought out the assignment sheet and began to look through it.  
"There are a few questions we have to answer. Did you guys want to start working on answering them now?" she asked.  
"Sure thing Sakura-chan," Naruto agreed, his mouth full of ramen.  
"Ew, don't talk with your mouth full!" Sakura protested, moving away from Naruto.  
Naruto gulped down his food, "Sorry Sakura-chan."  
"Okay, how many rooms are in this apartment?"  
"Uh," Naruto looked around, counting in his head.  
"Lets go count them, you can give us a tour while you're at it," encouraged Sakura.  
"We can get a tour of his whole place next time Sakura. Naruto has only just moved in, so it will probably just be all boxes," said Sasuke.  
Naruto gave Sasuke a grateful smile.  
"Okay," Sakura agreed, "how many rooms then?"  
"Does this room count as one coz of the kitchen and living room and dining room being joined?" questioned Naruto.  
"I think it counts as three because it has different functions," Sasuke replied.  
"Okay, so three, plus bathroom, and my room. That's five," Naruto said, counting them off on his fingers.  
"What about your parents room?" asked Sakura.  
"They uh, don't live here," Naruto murmured quietly.  
"Oh," Sakura didn't know what to say.  
"Yeh, my dad died in an accident last year. Dad is a hero. He died trying to save the town from burning down. Some loser thought it would be cool to set loose nine foxes with their tails on fire into the town. Lots of people were injured. I had to go live with my god granddad, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He was the third board member of Konoha High's council board, which is why I transferred. He gave me this place to live, and is covering all my expenses. But I'm going to get a part-time job to pay him back."  
"What about your mum?" Sakura asked quietly.  
"Mum died when I was just a baby. So it was just dad and I."  
"I'm sorry Naruto," Sakura touched Naruto's arm softly.  
"Aw, it's fine. It's been more than a year."  
Sasuke sat quietly, watching and listening.

A ring tone blared through the silence, and they jumped.  
"Sorry," murmured Sasuke, pulling his phone out. He flipped his phone open quickly, "Hello, mum?" he listened to the reply.  
"I'm at a friends place doing schoolwork… now? Why? Okay, I'll be home in fifteen," he said and shut the phone with a snap.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go. Mum says there's a surprise and she wants me home now."  
Sakura looked at her watch.  
"Yeh, I hafta go too. We can work on the assignment tomorrow after school. You guys can come to my place and stay for dinner," Sakura offered, glancing at Naruto.  
"That would be great! Thanks Sakura," Naruto said smiling.  
"Thanks for having us over Naruto," called Sasuke and Sakura as they left.  
"See you tomorrow!" Naruto replied, waving from the door.


	5. Sasuke's Surprise

**5. Sasuke's Surprise**

"I'm home," called Sasuke as he opened the front door. He was greeted with silence.  
"Mum? Dad? Hello?" he took off his shoes and padded bare foot down the hall.  
"Hello little brother," said a mellow voice behind him.  
Sasuke turned slowly, his whole body tense.  
What_ is Itachi doing home this week!?  
_"Oh Sasuke-kun, you're home just in time. I see you've found the surprise," laughed his mother, who was coming out of the kitchen with a towel in her hands. Sasuke's face was emotionless. His mother looked at him concerned.  
"Why don't you go upstairs and have a shower. Dinner will be ready when you're finished," she added.  
Sasuke nodded and turned away from Itachi.

Cold water from the shower fell on Sasuke, running down his hair and back. His hands were placed on the tiled wall in front of him, and his head was bowed.  
_I can't believe they let Itachi come back. Just like that! As if he didn't do _anything_.  
_Sasuke breathed deeply, trying to let the cool water calm him, and wash away the conflict raging in him.  
"Sasuke? Dinner is ready. Are you almost done?" called his mother through the door.  
Sasuke breathed in deeply, and turned the shower off. He couldn't delay the inevitable any longer.

"How was school Sasuke?" asked his mother, once she had served everyone.  
"It was okay," he mumbled. He prodded his food with the chop-sticks.  
"Anything happen?" she asked.  
"Yeh, little brother, anything happen?" Itachi pitched in. Sasuke cringed at Itachi's cool voice. It reminded him of how collected and organized his brother was. Anger and pride caused Sasuke to respond.  
"We have a new student in our class," said Sasuke, stabbing a piece of chicken with his chopstick.  
"What's his name?" asked his mother.  
"Uzumaki Naruto."  
"Uzumaki Naruto?" repeated his father in a muted voice, "I heard about him at the police station today. The arsonist that lit his town on fire was caught today."  
"Oh, what happened?" ask Sasuke's mother.  
"It was a case from last year. Injured about fifty people and took a few lives. One of the lives belonging to Uzumaki Naruto's father."  
"The poor boy," murmured Sasuke's mother, "Sasuke-kun, you should invite Naruto over for dinner sometime."  
"Okay mum," Sasuke replied.

After dinner, Sasuke headed to his room. He could hear his father and Itachi having a conversation about the Police force that ran under the Uchiha name. He pealed off his blue shirt and fell onto his bed with a sigh.  
_What is Itachi doing back early? Seriously, it's so annoying. I can't believe mum and dad just let him come back. After he left _us_. Without saying a goodbye. He lied to me. He _betrayed_ me._  
Sasuke groaned and turned onto stomach. He glared at the door, and wished Itachi would leave and never come back. But at that thought, his heart felt uncomfortable and empty. As much as Sasuke loathed his brother, a part of him missed the older brother whom he looked up to. The one that was always there for him, who carried him home the time he sprained his ankle in the park…

Bright light filtered into Sasuke's room. He stirred uncomfortably and turned on his back, throwing one arm over his eyes.  
"Morning little brother," Itachi's voice cut through Sasuke's dreams like a knife.  
Sasuke bolted up, throwing his covers back and glared at Itachi, who leaned against the doorframe. Itachi was dressed in black jeans that hung low on his waist, and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up.  
Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  
"What do you want Itachi?" he demanded.  
"Mum told me to wake you up. You're running late," Itachi replied, and stalked out of Sasuke's room.

Sasuke rubbed his neck. It was sore because he had fallen asleep glaring at the door.  
"Good morning Sasuke-kun!" called Ino cheerfully.  
Sasuke nodded, and frowned. His neck was still feeling stiff.  
"Yo Sasuke, you all right? You're shooting thunder bolts at everything this morning," teased Kiba.  
"I'm fine," grunted Sasuke.  
Kiba shrugged and turned to Hinata.

Sasuke turned to look out the window. The sun shone through the trees like golden thread, and the wind caused the leaves to dance as they fluttered to the ground. His eyes widened as he saw Itachi on the school grounds, talking to someone; someone with distinct coloured hair – Sakura.


	6. Battle of the Brothers

To all the readers~ **please review**. I would really appreciate any thoughts. Is the story boring, confusing, too long etc.

**6. Battle of the Brothers**

Sasuke gripped the edge of the table. He couldn't believe what he was seeing! Itachi was at his school talking to Sakura. Without thinking, he stood up and swiftly walked out of the classroom.

"Itachi, what are you doing here?" demanded Sasuke.  
Itachi and Sakura looked up as Sasuke approached.  
"Sasuke-kun," squeaked Sakura, a faint blush spreading across her cheeks, "do you know…" she pointed at Itachi  
Itachi grinned "Sasuke is my _baby_ brother."  
"Oh, haha, yeh I see the resemblance now," laughed Sakura.  
"What are you doing here?" repeated Sasuke, his eyes were narrowed and dangerous.  
"Aw, don't be like that baby brother. Mum told me you left the house in a rush and didn't take your lunch. So I brought it for you. Couldn't let my baby brother go hungry," Itachi held up a wrapped bento box.  
"It didn't stop you before," hissed Sasuke under his breath.  
Sakura glanced from Sasuke to Itachi.  
"Um, I think I'll leave you guys to sort out the lunch exchange. I'm suppose to see Tsunade-sama before class," said Sakura.  
"I'll see you around, _Sakura_," said Itachi, looking intently at Sakura. Sakura flushed and nodded.  
She turned to Sasuke, "I'll see you in class."  
Sasuke nodded slowly, his jaw tight with tension and hate.

"Sakura is such a pretty girl. I can't believe you left _that_ behind," said Itachi, as he watched Sakura cross the school grounds, her hair fluttering in the wind, and school skirt being tugged by the wind. Sasuke gritted his teeth and turned away.  
"Hey, don't forget your lunch _Sasuke-kun_," mocked Itachi.  
Sasuke turned and caught the bento box.  
"See you later," called Itachi as he turned towards the parking lot in an easy and confident stride. Girls who were coming into the school grounds pointed at Itachi and giggled.  
"Isn't he cute?" asked one girl.  
"Yeh, I bet he's a uni student. He looks so cool," another girl chimed in.  
Sasuke turned away in disgust.

Kakashi Sensei had not arrived yet, as Sasuke sunk into his seat, feeling exhausted and drained. Sakura entered the classroom, chatting animatedly to Ino. Sasuke felt his heart clench.

Everything had been perfect before the incident. Sasuke was friends with everyone. Not close to any one in particular because he was focused on his studies. He looked up to Itachi, even wanted to be like him. Sasuke worked hard at school, wanting to please his father, wanting his father to look at him, and not compare him with Itachi.

It was Sasuke's first year of high school when Itachi went missing. Itachi had made promises to Sasuke, promises that were broken when he left. Sasuke had packed his bag in an attempt to follow after Itachi. Sasuke had overheard Itachi talking to one of his friends about moving to some place in the City of Rain, and Sasuke decided to see if Itachi would be there. As Sasuke was leaving, he was stopped by Sakura.  
"Where are you going Sasuke-kun?" she had whispered, tears in her eyes.  
"I have to find my brother," he replied.  
"Don't go. Please, if you go, you might get hurt. The City of Rain is dangerous,"  
"I have to go."  
"No, no you don't. You can stay here. I'll be everything you need!" cried Sakura, her eyes shinning with tears.  
Sasuke walked towards her, and as he passed her, he whispered "Thank you Sakura."

"Sasuke! Oi teme, Kakashi Sensei is calling you, believe it!" Naruto's voice broke through Sasuke's thoughts. Sasuke looked up, feeling disorientated. He didn't realize he had drifted off to the past. He glanced at Sakura who was looking at him worried.  
_Does Sakura still feel the same way as before?  
_"Sasuke, page one-oh-nine, can you read the page?" repeated Kakashi.

"Sasuke, you okay?" asked Naruto.  
Sasuke, Naruto and some of the other boys were on the field, playing a game of soccer.  
"Don't worry about me," Sasuke replied, "Worry about the game."  
Suddenly a ball whipped past, and hit Naruto in the head.  
"OOOOW! That _hurt_!" whimpered Naruto as he clutched his head.

"Naruto-Kun, are you okay?" Hinata had run to his side, and was kneeling beside him.  
"Huh? Oh, Hinata. Haha, yeh I'm okay, thanks," he said grinning at her. She blushed and stood up.  
"O-okay, that's good," she stuttered and walked back to Neji.  
Sasuke smirked at Naruto, "Told you so."  
"NARUTO-KUN! I'm so sorry!" yelled Lee, as he jogged towards them.

"Okay class, I know you're all excited about the weekend. Make sure you do your homework," said Kakashi, as the bell rang.  
"Wow, I can't believe it's the weekend," said Naruto, as he stuffed his books into his bag.  
"Yeh…" Sasuke muttered, thinking about spending the whole weekend with Itachi.  
"Hey guys, you wana come over my place to do our assignment? My mum said you could stay for dinner," said Sakura.  
The boys looked up at her.  
"I wonder what mum is cooking for dinner. She makes really yummy stuff when visitors come over," her eyes had a far away look in it.  
Naruto looked at closely, thinking to himself. _Sakura-chan is so cute. I wonder if I should ask her out on a date._


	7. Dinner at Sakura's

**7. Dinner at Sakura's**

"Mum? I'm home. Sasuke-kun and Naruto are here," called Sakura as she opened the door.  
"Sakura, I'm in the kitchen," replied her mother.  
Naruto sniffed the air and his mouth watered. The air was full of fragrant scents; sizzling meat, garlic frying, simmering vegetables, and rice cooking. Naruto's stomach growled, and Sakura laughed as she led the boys into the kitchen.  
"Hi mum. How's your day?" asked Sakura as she gave her mum a quick hug.  
"Good, I got a lot of work done today," she replied, and turned off the stove. She wiped her hands on a towel and turned to face the boys.  
"This is Saskue-kun, and Naruto," Sakura pointed to them as she said their name.  
Sasuke gave an uncertain smile. His thoughts about Sakura were still spinning in his mind like a whirlwind.  
"Hi Sakura's mum! Thank you for having us over. The food smells great – I can't believe it! As much as I love ramen, I've missed eating food like this," Naruto said, grinning widely. Something in Sakura's mother's face softened  
"Sakura told me about your family. I'm very sorry to hear about it. Feel free to come over when you're craving a home cooked meal okay?"  
"Okay! Thanks Sakura's mum," said Naruto, his blue eyes twinkling.

"I'm home!" called a deep male voice.  
"Oh, dad's home early," Sakura said to her mother, who just smiled.  
"What's with all the shoes blocking the door…" the voice continued as it came closer to the kitchen.  
"Welcome home dad!" said Sakura, giving him a hug, "You're home early."  
"Yeh, the office wasn't too busy so we got an early mark," he replied grinning at his family. Then his eyes shifted to the two boys.  
"What do we have here?" he asked looking at Sakura, "Sakura, I hope you're not two-timing…"  
"Daaad!" Sakura cried out, and lightly slapped her father's arm. Her cheeks flooded with embarrassment.  
Naruto grinned at Sakura's dad, "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I don't mind if your daughter dates me."  
Her father looked at Naruto and barked out laughter as Sakura flushed red.  
"Naruto, baka, what are you saying!?" Sakura demanded.  
_I cannot believe this! Is Naruto declaring himself in front of my _parents_? And why on earth are my parents discussing my love life with Sasuke-kun and Naruto!  
Sasuke's eyes tightened as he watched Naruto and Sakura._

"Aw, that was great Sakura's mum! I'm stuffed," Naruto announced, patting his stomach proudly.  
Sakura's mother smiled, "I hope you have room for desert. It's Sakura's favorite."  
"Ice cream, jelly, and fruit?" chirped Sakura. Her eyes brightened as the desert was brought out.  
"So what are you boys here for? I know Naruto is here for Sakura," Sakura's dad, turned to Sasuke, "what are you here for?"  
Before Sasuke could reply, Sakura had spoken.  
"They're not here for _me_, dad. It's for our group assignment."  
Sasuke poked the desert. He didn't like sweet things, and his stomach felt like he had fallen from a ten-storey building. But he took a small spoonful, knowing it was Sakura's favourite desert.

After the dishes had been cleared, Sakura's parents disappeared, leaving the students in the kitchen. They sat at the table, working through the assignment.  
"Ugh, we're gona hafta research the history of Japan and how it affects our family line," muttered Sakura.  
"Sounds fun," Sasuke replied in a sarcastic tone.  
Naruto was half lying on the table, his elbow propped on the table, and his chin leaning on his hand. As much as he liked being at Sakura's house and learning about her and Sasuke, the assignment was starting to drag.  
"What are you guys doing tomorrow?" Naruto asked.  
"I have to go grocery shopping with my mum in the morning," Sakura replied.  
Sasuke shrugged, "I'm not sure. I think I have to train."  
"Train?" asked Naruto.  
"Yeh, I'm in this martial arts competition."  
"Cool! Can I join?" Naruto sat up straight, his eyes gleaming with excitement.  
"If you really want…" Sasuke said hesitantly.  
"I'll come meet you guys after." Sakura spoke slowly, "Maybe we can go see your place, Sasuke?"  
"Maybe," replied Sasuke.

The streetlights glowed in the deeping dusk, as they stood at the door saying goodbye. Saskue's and Naruto's houses were in the opposite direction, so they were going to part ways. Sakura was about to shut the door, when she heard Naruto call out.  
"What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked as Naruto jogged up her street.  
"I was wondering…" he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. Taking a deep breath, he looked into her eyes, and a blush bloomed across his cheeks, "Would you, would you go on a date with me?" he stuttered.  
Sakura's eyes widened. She had thought that Naruto was joking around with her dad, and never stopped to think that he might like her in that way.  
"I'm Naruto, I uh, I'm flattered, but…"  
Naruto's face held a hopeful smile, "Take your time to think about it. You don't have to go on a date with me now."  
With that, Naruto disappeared down the street. Sakura stared after him, feeling confused.

Unknown to the both of them, Sasuke had been standing behind a tree, listening to their whole conversation.


	8. Training and Fighting

**8. Training and Fighting**

It had been a long time since Naruto had put his martial arts into practice. Before his father had died, Naruto was taught self-defence and practiced daily with his father. It was a form of bonding to Naruto. His father had emphasized that power should not be abused, whether in words or actions, and Naruto should only use his skill to protect himself or another person.

The sky was the colour of the palest blue, as the sun beamed down strongly on all of Konoha. The heat was sweltering, pressing down on the town with its humidity.  
"Yo, Sasuke!" Naruto called as he approached the school. Sasuke was learning against a tree, dressed in a karate robe that was slightly open, revealing pale skin that stretched across firm abs. Sasuke didn't reply, and Naruto slowed his approach towards the brooding Uchiha.  
"What's up?" asked Naruto.  
"Nothing," he replied gruffly.  
Naruto shrugged off Sasuke's response, too excited by the idea of sparing again to think too deeply.

Sasuke walked in silence towards the school hall while Naruto prattled on about how he hadn't fought in a long time. The hall was only slightly cooler, and filled with male students practicing their punches and kicks with one another. Naruto heard a girl laugh and turned his head to the side. For the first time, he noticed the stage of the school hall. Girls sat on the stage; some sat with their legs dangling off the edge, others with their legs crossed, leaning against the wall. Their eyes were intent, watching with fascination as the boys worked themselves into a sweat. He recognized Hinata, Ino, and Ten Ten sitting with the girls, and wondered where Sakura was.

"Dobe, stop staring at the girls and get changed if you want to join in," Sasuke's voice was cool, and Naruto jerked at the new name he was giving.  
"Dobe? Who are you calling a dobe? Teme," retorted Naruto. When Sasuke didn't reply Naruto wandered off to the change rooms with a change of clothes.

He entered the hall again, just in time to see Sasuke fight. Sasuke was fighting against a boy with messy crimson coloured hair and thickly applied eyeliner that accentuated his pale blue eyes. They moved lightning fast, exchanging blows and blocking kicks. Sasuke attacked swiftly, like the strike of a white snake, and managed to land a blow in Garra's stomach. Gaara flipped back, and landed in a crouch. His blue eyes glinted dangerously, and he rushed towards Sasuke, with high kicks, sweeping his leg out in wide arcs, hoping to catch Sasuke off guard.  
"DRAW!" shouted a voice that rang clear in the suspense of the fight.  
Sasuke and Gaara bowed at one another and walked off the mat. Some of the girls were going wild.  
"Eeeyaaah! Saaaasuuuke is soooo cool!" cried one girl, clutching her friend who could only agree with vigorous nods.

Naruto tightened his belt and jogged towards Sasuke.  
"Sasuke! That was awesome. How long have you been fighting for?" asked Naruto, as he bounced on his toes. His blood was pumping from just witnessing the fight.  
"For a while," Sasuke replied. "You ready for an opponent?"  
Naruto nodded and a grin spread across his face, "Sure am, believe it!"

Naruto glanced up at his opponent. He was tall, and solidly built, his hair slick back with two short strands that had fallen due to his previous fights. Naruto stared in amazement that someone could have bushier eyebrows than Lee. His opponent flared his nostrils in distaste at having to fight the newbie.  
Naruto grinned in excitement, and the student's eyes narrowed, a muscle on the right temple twitched.  
"Whad ya smilin at ya reeetard?" sneered the student, one side of his mouth lifting up to bare his smoke stained teeth.  
"I haven't fought for awhile so I'm excited," replied Naruto, throwing his hands behind his head.  
"This ain't gona be no fight. It's gona be a one-sided murder."  
"I don't wana kill you," Naruto said confused.  
"_I'm_ gona kill ya frrreak!" he roared and ran forward with his arms extended. Naruto easily side stepped out of the lunge.  
"Are you a student of judo?" Naruto asked, as the student tried to grab him again. His reply was an agitated grunt. "I like all forms of martial arts," Naruto continued. To prove his point, Naruto grabbed one of the student's arms and flung him over his back and onto the ground. The sound echoed throughout the hall.  
"Big bro!" shouted some of the students.  
"Fight goes to Naruto!" shouted the referee.  
The student sat up daze.  
"Big bro, you okay?" asked a student.  
"That retard doesn't know what he's up against." He replied, shooting a murderous glare at Naruto, who was chatting happily to Hinata.

The sun was low in the sky as the students filtered out of the hall.  
"Hey! Retard!" yelled a familiar voice.  
Naruto turned automatically wondering who was calling out. He saw a few of the students standing behind the guy he had thrown to the floor.  
"Ah, hey big bro," Naruto said, grinning.  
His eyes grew wide in anger, "I ain't your Big bro!" he growled and spat on the ground. "Get 'im boys," he said gesturing with his arms, for the students behind him to rush forward.

Within moments, they lay on the ground, twitching and groaning in pain. Naruto flung his bag over his shoulders and stalked past them. Hinata, Ino, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji watched in concern, fascination, and shock that Naruto had beaten up the 'try-hard gang'. The slowly gathered around Naruto, unsure of what to say, when Sakura arrived at the scene.  
"NARUTO!" Sakura's voice sounded stern, and before Naruto could respond, Sakura had punched him.  
"Sa-Sakura-chan! What was that for?" spluttered Naruto in shock.


	9. Cherry Blossom

**9. Cherry Blossom**

Naruto clutched his cheek, eyes wide at Sakura's furious expression.  
"Naruto, baka! What do you think you're doing fighting with people like that! It's dangerous and irresponsibile," she continued to huff, but her anger was ebbing away, leaving her with a hollow sick feeling. She had _hit_ Naruto, and it probably wasn't even his fault.  
They stood there, frozen in place, unsure of what to do or say.

The sky grew dark, and the crowd of students slowly filtered away, leaving Sakura and Naruto alone.  
"I'm sorry," Sakura whispered as raindrops began to fall.  
Naruto looked up in surprise, "What do you mean? What are you sorry for?" he asked.  
"I…I don't think I can go on a date with you," she whispered softly.  
"Are you rejecting me because of one fight?" he asked, exasperated, "I can change. I promise I won't do it again!"  
Sakura shook her head slowly, her limp sticking to he face. Water dripped from her clothing and down her face as she stared at the ground.  
Naruto shoved his hands deep into his pockets, and began to walk away slowly; away from the situation; away from the pain; away from _Sakura_.

The rain falling on him felt like a reminder of his first day, when he was lonely and sacred. But this was worse. Worse because he had opened himself up and had been rejected. The rain continued to fall, drumming on the rooftop in soft rhythmic patterns. Naruto lay on his bed, with his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling with blind eyes.

The rain had washed away the previous day and brought forth a day of new beginnings. Naruto woke up groggy, and rubbed his eyes. He was glad it was Sunday. It meant that he could avoid Sakura for one more day, and forget about the incident. He would just be her friend.

Sakura threw the covers over her head, refusing to wake up. She knew that if she were to wake up, thoughts of Naruto and their awkward encounter would rush back to her.  
"Sakura! It's time to wake up! I need you to deliver something for Ino's mum," yelled Sakura's mother through the door. Sakura grumbled to herself, and threw back her covers reluctantly.

Sakura walked down her street towards the flower shop, where Ino worked.  
"Hey, Ino?" called Sakura as she pushed the door open. The bell jingled loudly in the quiet shop. The scent of flowers flooded Sakura's senses; sweet jasmine, delicate baby's breath, bold orange blossoms, soft rose, and fragrant lilies.  
"Ino?" Sakura repeated, as she walked towards the counter.  
"Oh, hey, Sakura!" Ino's head bobbed out from behind the counter.  
"Eek," Sakura gasped, surprised by Ino.  
"What do you mean by _Eek_? I don't look that bad," she protested.  
"Oh yeh, sorry. Uh, mum sent me here to give you something for your mum," Sakura said, as she handed Ino a package.  
"Okay, is that it?" Ino looked at Sakura closely, "You look kinda bad yourself. Like you didn't get much sleep last night."  
Sakura bit her lip and took a deep breath between her nose.  
"I'm okay. Thanks Ino," she replied and turned to leave, "I have to go back and help my mum. I'll see you around okay."  
As Sakura turned to leave, she felt Ino place a hand on her arm.  
"Hey, you know we're best friends regardless of our pointless feud over Sasuke-kun, so if you ever need to talk, you know you can talk to me. I'll listen, and if you really want, I'll promise not to tell anyone, and keep it a secret."  
Sakura smiled, "Thanks Ino."

Thoughts swirled around Sakura's mind like a crazy whirlwind, assaulting her with emotions of guilt and confusion, so that Sakura wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. She walked into something solid and warm.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she apologized, looking up at the person she walked into.  
"It's fine, no need to apologized," replied a familiar voice.  
Sakura gasped in surprise as she recognized that the voice belonged to Uchiha Itachi. The onyx eyes that stared at her flickered with danger and intensity.  
"So, what were you thinking about so hard that you didn't see where you were walking?" he asked.  
Sakura blushed, and looked away from him. They were standing alone in the middle of the water bridge. Small white flowers flowed down the river as they talked.  
"Well, I…it's nothing big, just that, umm, I was asked out on a date and I declined, and I feel kind of bad," she replied, her words rushing together.  
His finger tips brushed down the length of her arm and cupped them gently.  
"That's very considerate of you, to worry about someone who isn't your concern." Sakura's blush deepened, as she thought about some of the facts which has had excluded, and Itachi's fingers that were rested against her elbow.  
"Would you go on a date with me if I ask?" he looked at her with a solemn expression.  
"I don't know you well…"  
"You can get to know me," he gave her a smile, "How about now? We go get something to eat. I bet you haven't even eaten."  
Sakura was about to object when her stomach grumbled loudly.  
"It's not a date thought," she pressed, "Just food."  
"Just food," he repeated with a smile.


	10. Lunch with Itachi

**10. Lunch with Itachi**

Itachi held the restaurant door open for Sakura.  
"Thank you," she said, ducking her head in embarrassment.  
"Have you eaten here before?" asked Itachi.  
"No I haven't."  
"Then you're in for a treat," he said smiling at her.  
"Hello, welcome to Venice, how many people?" asked a waitress, as her eyes scanned up and down Itachi.  
"Two," he replied.  
"Please follow me," she said with a sultry smile, and turned around. She walked, swaying her hips as if to entice Itachi, but he simply ignored the waitress. Sakura frowned, feeling annoyed, even though it wasn't a date, they were only together, and the waitress was trying to flirt with Itachi.  
"Will this table do?" she asked, indicating to a table set in the middle of the room.  
Itachi shook his head, "Do you have any vacant window seats?"  
"I'm not sure…" Itachi slipped a fifty-dollar bill into her hand, "Right this way," she murmured, regaining her composition. She led them up a small flight of stairs, into the private function area. The restaurant was classy and beautiful with its gold, rosewood, and crystal theme.

"Will this table do?" asked the waitress.  
Itachi nodded and turned to pull Sakura's chair out. Sakura sat on the soft velvet chair, relishing in the sensations. The sun was low in the afternoon sky, casting a soft glow on the room. Sakura pulled at her peach coloured singlet, feeling under-dressed for the occasion.  
"Would you like any drinks?" asked the waitress, looking intently at Itachi.  
"Sakura?" he asked.  
"Um, I'll have a coke?" Sakura replied uncertainly. She wasn't sure if this restaurant would sell an average beverage.  
"Make that two," Itachi replied.  
The waitress nodded in disappointment and flounced away.

"What would you like to eat?" Itachi asked, indicating to the menu.  
"What do you recommend?" asked Sakura with a grin.  
"The Pollo Al Fungi is nice, so is the Veal Parmigiana."  
"Okay, you can order those. I can't read Italian anyways."  
Itachi gave a low chuckle, making Sakura's stomach tingle.

As they ate and talked, the sun dissolved behind the horizon in pale hues of lavender, gold, and pink.  
"So what do you do?" asked Sakura as they ate.  
"I'm at uni," Itachi replied, watching Sakura's expression carefully.  
"What year?" she probed.  
"Third year," his face was composed, without revealing any emotions.  
"Third year?" Sakura repeated in surprise. She quickly calculated in her head.  
_Sixteen plus, three years of school, plus three years for Itachi's uni…Itachi is six years older! That makes him…twenty-one? Twenty-two if he's born in the earlier half of the year.  
_"How old are you?" Sakura asked quietly, pushing her food around the plate.  
He smiled, "Not as old as you think." He paused, waiting for her to look at him.  
"I'm twenty. But age shouldn't matter right? We're not on a date, _yet_."  
Sakura clear her throat, and picked up her drink. She took a long sip, letting the coke cool her rising temperature. She felt flustered around Itachi.  
"So, what are you studying?" she asked, attempting to change the topic.  
"Criminology."  
"Why?"  
"It's a way to help my family. You know my dad is the chief of the police force right?"  
Sakura made a face, "Why do you assume that I would know?"  
"Sasuke is in your class isn't he? I thought he would have mentioned it by now."  
"Oh," Sakura felt embarrassed. Itachi wasn't referring to the useless Sasuke crush.

The air was cool as they stepped out of the restaurant, and Sakura shivered. Suddenly, something soft and warm had found it's way around her shoulders. She looked up, and saw that Itachi had placed his jacket around her shoulders.  
"Thank you," said Sakura, blushing lightly. The gestured was sweet, and no one had ever given his or her jacket to her in such a manner.

They walked towards Sakura's house slowly.  
"So what do you plan on doing after you finish school?" asked Itachi.  
"I was thinking of becoming a nurse, or some sort of medic," Sakura replied softly.  
"How about a doctor?"  
"I'm not sure. It's hard getting into uni to be a doctor."  
"You can do it if you try. I believe in you, Sakura," Itachi's voice was so confident, Sakura felt warm inside.  
"Do police officers get to peak into student records?" she asked with a smile.  
"No, but with my expertise, I could probably find a way," he grinned.  
Sakura laughed, "Although its not very ethical," she added and gave him a slid glance. His expression caused her to stumble.  
"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?" she stumbled over her words.  
Itach turned to face her, and gently took her hands into his own.  
"I would like to see more of you Sakura. Would you like to see more of me?" he asked quietly, his voice smooth like velvet.  
Sakura opened her mouth surprised, unsure of what to say. She would like to spend time getting to know Itachi, and perhaps understand Sasuke better. Before she could voice her reply, an angry voice cut her off.  
"Itachi! What are you doing?"  
They turned, and saw Sasuke.

Saskue had been waiting for Sakura to come home. It was getting dark and he was worried. That was when he heard voices, and saw Itachi take Sakura's hand. Before Sasuke could restrain himself, he had made himself known.  
Sakura stood still, captured by the intensity of Sasuke's eyes, and Itachi's warm hands. Sakura mentally slapped her forehead. Her life had suddenly become very complicated in the last twenty-four hours.


	11. Relationships

Sorry for the late update~ busy with uni, and lost my motivation. I think this chapter has an interesting topic~ review your thoughts.  
Hmm i duno why but this chapter is in bold..

**11. Relationships**

************

Sakura stood frozen, unsure of whether to remove her hand from Itachi's. She saw Sasuke's eyes fall on their hands, and shift uncomfortably from her face to Itachi's.  
"Sasuke, what are you doing here?" Itachi asked.  
Sasuke didn't reply. He simply turned away from them and walked down the street.  
Sakura's mouth was dry, she opened her mouth to call out to Sasuke, but no sound came out.  
"Sakura?" Itachi's voice was soft.  
"Huh? Oh, sorry Itachi. Did you say something?"  
"You haven't answered my question. Would you like to see more of me?" his thumb gently rubbed circles on her hand.  
"I need some time to think about it. Thank you for today."  
Sakura gently pried her hand from Itachi's.  
Itachi gave her a small smile, and leaned in to plant a kiss on her cheek.  
"Good night Sakura. Sleep well."

"Oi, forehead! What's up with you today?" Ino's voice broke through Sakura's thoughts. It was fifth period, sports.  
The day had dragged on and was extremely akward. Sasuke and Sakura had managed to avoid one another despite being in the same class.  
"Nothing," Sakura sighed.  
"I'm not that blonde. Plus you have bags under your eyes."  
Ino continued her relentless questioning until Sakura caved.  
"Okay, okay! I'll tell you." Sakura blew out her breath in a huff. "I bumped into Uchiha Itachi yesterday and he treated me to lunch." Sakura hurried along with her explaination, seeing Ino's eyes light up. "It was just food, _not_ _a_ _date_ or anything. When Itachi took me home, we found Sasuke-kun waiting outside my house…" Sakura trailed off, unsure of what else to say.  
"Sa-ku-ra! You little flirt! You snagged the infamous Uchiha brothers!" Ino laughed, delighted with the gossip Sakura had told her.  
"No! I didn't, Sasuke-kun doesn't think of me like that. You remember what happened." Sakura objected, trying to defend herself from Ino's preposterous accusations.  
"Whatever," Ino said smirking. "So, you dating Itachi?"  
"No. I don't believe in dating for the sake of dating."  
"Huh?"  
"I mean, sure Itachi is really good-looking, but is he the one I want to be with?"  
"I think you should just love the one with you."  
"Do you really want to give away your heart to someone you're just going to be with for a few weeks or a few months?"  
"It makes you happy being with the person doesn't it? So what if you give your heart away? I have a big heart."  
"What do you have left to give the person you truly love if you've given it away to other people?"  
Ino looked at Sakura suspiciously. "You've never talked like this before. What's the change?"  
Sakura twirled a lock of pink hair around her finger.  
"I'm just saying, Ino. Starting a relationship doesn't just affect you and the guy, but everyone around you."

The class had finally been dismissed and allowed to change back to their school uniform. Sakura trudged towards her locker and paused at the corner. Hinata was holding out a pink envelope and was bowing to Naruto!  
"What's this?" Naruto asked, looking confused.  
"It-it's a le-letter, Naruto-kun. Please accept!" Hinata stuttered.


	12. The Winds of Change

Thanks lovecube for your review~ review's really spur me on to keep writing because i know someone wants to read what im writing =)

**12. The winds of change**

Naruto looked at Hinata in surprise.  
"A letter?" repeated Naruto. "Why are you giving me a letter Hinata?"  
"Re-read the letter. It ex-explains everything." She replied, blushing furiously. Her heart was beating frantically, and she almost felt sick with nervousness. _Please don't pass out. Please, please don't_, she thought to herself.  
Ever since Naruto had transerfered to Konoha High she had developed a massive crush on him. It wasn't just his his physical apperance that had attracted her, but his passion for life, and that he was still able to smile despite his past. Hinata admired him.  
"Okay." Naruto took the letter from Hinata, and she glanced up at him in surprise.  
_Naruto-kun took my letter! He's going to know how I feel!  
_"Th-thank you Naruto-kun. Take care!" Hinata straightened up, pushing a lock of blue-black hair behind her ear.  
"You too Hinata." Naruto replied, grinning at her. He had no idea what was going on, but Hinata was a nice girl. "See you tomorrow." Called Naruto as he turned to leave.  
"See-see you, Naruto-kun." Whispered Hinata as she watched Naruto walk through the school door.

"Hinata! There you are. Are you ready to go home?" Neji was walking down the opposite corridor towards Hinata.  
"Ye-yes, Neji."  
"Hinata, are you feeling okay? You're face is a little flushed."  
Hinata's flush deepened. "I'm o-okay. Thank you. How-how was soccer practice?" asked Hinata, as they walked towards the school gate.  
"It was good. I think we're ready for the competition. A girl from Suna High came to watch the practice." Commented Neji.  
"Suna High?"  
"Yeh. She distracted Shikamaru and he got hit in the head with the ball." Neji smirked.  
"Really? That doesn't sound like Shikamaru." Hinata smiled, imaging the event.

Sakura finally emerged from the corner and headed to her locker. Thoughts of the exchange passed through Sakura's mind: Hinata was finally expressing herself and the lazy-as-genius Shikamaru was worked up over a girl. Sakura felt a twinge of jealousy. Hinata and Shikamaru both knew who they were and how they felt, and weren't afraid of what other people would think. Sakura on the other hand felt confused. Sasuke had secretly claimed her heart, and was who she had always wanted to be with. But the memories of him leaving her, and hurting her, had resulted in her feeling uncertain, and unsure of whether she could really trust him. Itachi was nice, and older. Sakura couldn't understand why an older guy would want to be with a high school student like herself.  
"Sakura." Said a soft voice.  
Sakura mentally slapped herself when she realized she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. The voice belong to none other than Uchiha Sasuke. _The_ Uchiha Sasuke that was leaning against _her locker_. Sakura's breath hitched. Sasuke's dark hair was falling into his onyx eyes, which were looking right at her.  
"Sasuke-kun," Sakura breathed. "What are you doing here?"  
Sasuke shook his hair out of his eyes.  
"We need to talk." He paused, seeing Sakura narrow her eyes. "Can we talk?" he amended.  
Sakura nodded slowly. Sasuke was never polite. He was straight-forward and blunt, and at times arrogant and rude.


	13. Declaration

A little bit of OCness, but you never know. Sasuke could be like that if things were different~ if his whole clan didn't get massacured and all.  
Just a side note, to answer Erin69nimisha's review question~ i'll assume you're referring to Sasuke and Sakura being an item? They arent dating.. yet =P

**13. Declaration**

Sasuke and Sakura sat on a wooden bench in the park. The late afternoon sun sparkled through the leaves and dappled the grass with sunlight.  
"So, uh, what do you want to talk about?" asked Sakura, peering carefully at Sasuke. She wondered why Sasuke had decided to bring her to the park and the particular bench. _This place has too many memories_, she thought, nervously running her fingers through her hair.  
"Lots of stuff has happened these past few years." Sasuke's voice was tight.  
Sakura could only nod.  
"I want to explain to you why I left, and…" Sasuke trailed off.  
"And?" prompted Sakura.  
"And why you shouldn't hang around Itachi." Sasuke's eyes narrowed and his tone was cold.  
"You don't have the right to tell me what to do." Retorted Sakura. She felt annoyed at Sasuke, at herself. For allowing him to drag up old memories and emotions.  
"I know." He sounded sad.  
Sakura crossed her arms and stared straight ahead.  
"I'm sorry I left you."  
"Huh?" Sakura jerked up and turned her head to look at him.  
Sasuke was looking down at his hands.  
"I didn't want to leave," he continued. "But I had to. I've regretted it ever since though. I loved my…" he choked on the word, "brother. I looked up to him. So when he left, I felt it was my responsibility to go after him. He nearly killed my parents by leaving. Broke my mum's heart. I was the only one who knew where he went." He looked up from his hands to Sakura. His eyes burning with pain, smouldering. Sakura felt her heart melt. Sasuke had never spoken so many words in one go before.  
"The reason why you shouldn't hang around Itachi is because he's a bad influence. When he left home, he joined a gang – Akastuki. They are dangerous people Sakura. I don't want you to get caught up in his mess." His voice softened and he looked back down. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
Sakura could only stare at Sasuke. _Is he declaring himself to me?_  
He cleared his throat and looked up, his eyes watching her face.  
"I met a few of the members. Freaky looking monsters." He laughed without humour. "One guy got surgery and tats, even sharpened his teeth to resemble a shark. Another guy is a serial bomber who makes bombs out of clay."  
"Did they do anything to you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered.  
"I hate Itachi," replied Sasuke in a drained voice.  
Sakura gently placed her hand on top of Sasuke's and squeezed.  
"Okay. I wont hang around Itachi any more. You can tell him I wont see him again," said Sakura.  
Sasuke gave her a small smile. "Would you see me?"

Sakura removed her hand from Sasuke's in shock.  
"Sa-Sasuke-kun, what are you talking about?"  
"I'm talking about _us_, Sakura."  
"Why now? Is it because of Itachi?"  
"No! I just…"  
"Don't you remember, sitting here when we were in middle school? You said I was annoying. Then you left me, even though I said I would throw away everything for you…" the frustration left Sakura feeling empty and afraid. "How can I trust you? Trust that you wont leave me?" she whispered. She angrily dabbed her eyes. Annoyed that she was crying once again about Uchiha Sasuke.  
"I'll _promise_ you. I wont leave you again. I don't want anyone but _you_, Sakura-_chan_."  
"What?" Sakura looked at him, shocked at his declaration.  
"I'll wait for you Sakura-_chan_. Until you're ready. You can see my commitment to you these next few years. I wont leave, and I'll wait for you."


	14. Letter

Sorry for not updating in awhile.. i lost motivation~ so please review to keep me going =)

**14. Letter**

Naruto dumped his bag on the floor and slid to the ground, leaning on the wall. He was exhausted. The week had been physically and emotionally straining. He felt a sense of pride that he had been able to put on his old training gear without breaking down at the thought of his dad. But he had let the pride go to his head and fought with people when he could have walked away, and now Sakura was upset at him and had rejected him. Sakura had even avoided him. It was awkward and embarrassing.

He ran a finger across his cheek, feeling a small welt. Sakura could hit really hard. Suddenly, a strange thought elbowed its way into his mind: It bothered him more that Sakura had hit him and was upset at him for fighting rather than the fact that Sakura had rejected his advances. She was really cute with her pink hair, and she was a caring person, but maybe they were better suited as being friends. That is if she still wanted to be his friend.

Naruto's thoughts drifted towards Hinata. They got along pretty well and Hinata was a thoughtful person. Her shyness was pretty cute. Especially when she blushed. He felt something warm stir in him at the thought of Hinata. And shook his head in confusion.

_When did my feelings start to change?_

Then he remembered Hinata's letter. He slapped his head with his palm and dove into his bag and pulled out Hinata's letter. The envelope was pink, just like her blush. Anticipation rolled off him in waves of energy as he struggled to open her letter carefully. Finally, he emerged triumphant, succeeding in opening the envelope without too much damage.

Unfolding the letter, Naruto was surprised at how neat Hinata's writing was.

He read the letter slowly, his eyebrows rising in surprise, and then re-read the letter again, to ensure he wasn't hallucinating.

Dear Naruto-kun,

_I think you are a friendly and wonderful person, especially how you greeted me on your first day of school, and how you became everyone's friend so fast. I have never known anyone like you. I saw what happened with the fight, and what happened after…_

Naruto winced as he remembered Sakura's punch.

_But I think that you did the right thing. I know you would not have fought with them if you had the choice. You are not a violent person, but you are funny and kind, and strong… I really admire you. You seemed upset today, and sometimes I'm not good at speaking, so I thought I would write you a letter. I hope you don't think I'm strange for doing this. Sorry… I'm sidetracking.  
I just wanted to say thank you for being who you are. Try not to worry about what people think of you. Just be true to yourself – you always think of others first, so I'm sure that whatever you do, it will be the right thing._

_Hinata._

Naruto stared at Hinata's letter. She made him feel appreciated, and special. Although he had friends at school, it felt like people only saw the surface of him. But Hinata, she had seen him for who he was.

Hinata lay in bed, her pale eyes staring at the ceiling.  
_I can't believe I gave that letter to Naruto-kun! What if he thinks I'm strange? What if he thinks I'm disgusting and rejects me as a friend? Maybe I shouldn't have given it to him? I mean he asked Sakura out on a date… My letter wouldn't offer him any comfort. Ah! Stop thinking, I need to sleep._ Hinata pulled the covers over her head and turned onto her side. _Go to sleep!_ She commanded herself. She gave a squeal of surprise as her mobile phone began to vibrate.

_Naruto-kun._ His name flashed in her mind like an orange flashlight.  
She looked at her phone. She didn't recognise the number. Cautiously she picked up her phone.

"Hello?" she asked.  
"Hi, um is this Hinata?" came a familiar voice.  
"Ye-yes. Who is this?" Hinata sat up in bed.  
"Uh, this is Naruto."  
"Na-Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata felt heat surge from her neck in a rapid blush.  
Naruto laughed nervously. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."

There was silence.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked. "Hello? Hi-na-ta!"  
Naruto strained his ears for a reply. A soft groan filled his ears and he heard Hinata mumble his name.  
"Hinata, did you just faint?"  
"Naruto-kun! I'm so sorry! I…" Hinata trailed off in embarrassment.  
Naurto laughed. "Don't worry about it Hinata. Sorry to shock you."  
"It's okay Naruto-kun."

Awkward silence settled between them.

Finally Naruto plucked up the courage.  
"I read your letter."  
"Oh…"  
"Thank you Hinata. It means a lot to me, and I was wondering if you were free tomorrow after school. I know the best Ramen stall."  
"I would like that Naruto-kun. Thank you for asking me."  
"Great! Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Night Hinata."  
"Okay, Naruto-kun. See you tomorrow. Good night."

Hinata sat in bed, looking at the phone in her hand. Her heart was beating so fast. She was going on a date tomorrow! With Naruto-kun! She collapsed onto her bed with a smile.


	15. Dress Up

**15. Dress Up**

The day passed in a blur for Hinata. There were ten minutes left of last period and Kakashi Sensei was preoccupied with Naruto.  
"What are you girls doing after school? Feel like hanging out?" asked Ino, as she twirled her hair around her index finger.  
"Hmm, maybe – if we go to the Dessert Café." Offered Sakura.  
Ten Ten chimed in "I'm in if we stop by the Weapon Store."  
Hinata looked down at her text book, pretending to be immersed in the work.  
"Hinata?" Ino looked up from her hair, distracted.  
"Um, um… sorry, I have plans today." She glanced at Naruto who was speaking with Kakashi Sensei.  
"Training with your dad?" asked Sakura.  
"I'm so jealous!" interjected Ten Ten.  
Hinata shook her head slowly. "Uh, no. My dad has a meeting today."  
"What are you doing then?"  
"I'm…" her blushed deepened. How could she voice her plans with Naruto-kun? It turned out her fear was unnecessary as Naruto bounded to her side.  
"Hey, Hinata! I was wondering, do you mind if we meet up at 4:30 after school? Tsunade-baachan needs to speak to me after school."  
Hinata felt the blood rush to her face, but managed to nod gracefully. The other girls stared at Hinata, eyes widening.  
"Cool, sorry bout the change. I'll see you at the school gates at 4:30 then." Naruto waved as he left them.  
"HINATA!" the girls pounced on her.  
"You! You're going on a date with Naurto!" Sakura squealed in disbelief.  
Ino smirked. "It's the quiet ones you have to be careful of."  
Ten Ten laughed in agreement.  
"Since it's your first date, we have to do a makeover! Thank goodness Naruto got called in by the principal." Gushed Ino, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Change of plans girls. My house after school."

"This isn't really necessary…" Hinata sat on the edge of Ino's bed, playing with her fingers.  
"Hinata, it's your first date. You need to make an impression." Ino was busy digging through her wardrobe. "And we can't have you wearing those baggy jackets and pants. They do nothing for your figure."  
Ten Ten nodded, then frowned as she saw what Ino held. "But Hinata doesn't have to look like a slut either, Ino."  
Ino turned to Ten Ten with a poisonous smile. "You're just concerned because of _Neji-sama_."  
Ten Ten's face darkened then she turned to Hinata. "Go try it on."  
"Ehhh! But it-it…"  
Something about Ten Ten's expression caused Hinata to jump from the bed. She grabbed the dress from Ino's hand and ducked behind Ino's changing screen. Ino smiled sweetly at Ten Ten then spun to Sakura and hit the back of her head.  
"Hey forehead, why are you spacing out?"  
"Ow! That hurt!" Sakura rubbed the back of her head while glaring at Ino.  
Ino shrugged and dug deeper into her closet. "You're not helping."  
Sakura huffed in annoyance, muttering under her breath.  
"Hinata, are you done?" called Ino as she flopped onto her bed.  
"It's too short!" gasped Hinata from behind the screen.  
Ino sighed. "Don't be shy. We're all girls."

Hinata emerged from behind the screen, her face a brilliant red.  
Sakura choked on her muttering, Ten Ten was stunned into silence, and Ino was beaming.  
"That is _hot_! You _have_ to wear it." Declared Ino.  
Hinata was wearing a skimpy black dress that brushed the top of her thighs. If she pulled the dress down to cover her thighs, she would reveal more of the plunging neckline.  
Ten Ten stared at Ino as if she was insane. "Ino, have you lost your mind? Neji-kun will kill Hinata and all of us if we let her out like that!"  
Sakura nodded. "I mean she fills the dress out really well, but honestly she looks like a skank: all that cleavage and skin. I bet if Hinata turned around we might even see her underwear."  
Hinata dashed behind the screen. "I'm just going to wear my school uniform."  
Ino frowned at Sakura and Ten Ten. "You girls…" she turned back to her closet. "Alright, how about this?" Ino held a dress up: it was the colour of dusk, like Hinata's hair, with a pattern of pink and lavender flowers at the hem. The dress reached Hinata's knees and covered her chest. Hinata sighed in relief.  
Sakura pretended to faint. "I can't believe Ino owns something that is conservative."  
Ten Ten hid a smile and glanced at the clock. "Oi, Hinata. I think you better be on your way. It's 4, and you don't want to run there right?"  
Ino waved her hand dismissively. "My dad can drive us. Lets do something about this hair."


End file.
